Marie, oh, Marie
by RVHSR
Summary: What if Rigby never woke up in his coma after eating those eggs? Marie Sullivan is hired and Mordecai is kind of mad at Benson for hiring someone in order to replace Rigby. But, what if Marie is willing to be Mordecai's friend and help him save Rigby? And, what if she might just fall in love with him? Find out. R and R. Rated T just in case.


_**Hey, Readers! So yes, I love Regular Show. So, I wanted to make a story about what would happen if Rigby was still in a coma. Yeah, the Eggsellent episode made me think. But, I added a twist to my own. If it's crappy tell me. And yes, Marie, if you know, is my middle name. Apparently. :) So here you go:**_

Benson sighed as he saw that Mordecai was not present. Another huge sigh. "I'll be back." Benson said, to the employees. This was the fourth time Mordecai didn't come for the morning meeting and job assignment. Four times was enough. Or so he hoped.

"_Mordecai…"_

"_Yeah, Rigby?"_

"_What do you think will happen when we die?"_

"_I don't know man, I don't know. But if you die, I would get really sad."_

"_Me, too, Mordecai." Mordecai. _Mordecai! MORDECAI!

Mordecai got up from his daydream and answered his door. Benson was in front of him, angry. The 30 year old redhead man was red with fury."Mordecai! You were supposed to get over here!" Benson shouted. Mordecai finally got out of his trance and went running downstairs. The last thing he wanted to do was get yelled by Benson. He went outside, totally confused and tired. That was when he saw her.

A girl. She wore a buttoned, green, shirt, grey, skinny jeans, light green high tops and upon her black hair was a green headband. Her hair was a mixture of straight and curly and she looked really young. Mordecai wondered why she would be here. "Mordecai, Guys, I want you to meet our newest member, Marie." Benson introduced Marie . She smiled at the others, quickly giving them a smile and a wave. Mordecai was furious. So, Benson hired a new member, just to replace Rigby. "So, you're trying to make this place seem not so gay?" Mordecai barked. Benson got furious. "Mordecai, I only hired her so we can get some work done!" Benson growled.

Mordecai shut up and went back to listening to what orders Benson gave them. "Now, Mordecai and Marie –pause-you both get to rake the leaves at the northeast part of the park. Now, go." He ordered. Mordecai walked to the shed, while Marie followed. Both got each a rake then walked to the northeast part. There they raked in silence. Marie, didn't feel so comfortable here. Sure, it was probably best to come and work here to save money for college. But it was stupid how the college she wanted to go had rejected her. She started to get mad and hadn't noticed how she was raking.

"You okay?" Mordecai asked. Marie stopped raking and saw Mordecai's worried face. She sighed. "Yeah, kind of. Sorry about that." She gave him a reassuring smile. Mordecai nodded and went back to raking. Rita felt stupid. Mentally face palming herself, she then started to try and make a conversation. "So, how long have you worked here?" Marie asked. Mordecai hesitated. "About a year or so… I'm not sure." Mordecai answered with a laugh.

"Oh, really. Wow."

"Yeah."

"Wish I was here before."

"You should have been! It was pretty fun. That was mostly because-" Mordecai stopped. Marie realized that maybe a conversation wasn't the best idea.

"Sorry I asked. I always do stupid stuff like that." Marie sighed. Mordecai shrugged. "It's fine." Marie smiled. As they finished raking, Mordecai offered to help get the garbage bag from the house. He ran to the back door, which lead to the kitchen. He looked in each cabinet to find the garbage bags. He finally found it and cheered with an old fashioned "Yeeah!" Then, he felt as if he heard his best friend's voice say it, too. He sighed. Then, ran back out to go and help Marie.

His run started to slow down and became a walk. He could hear a soft voice sing along the way. It sounded bold and he couldn't help but stop and listen. It was the most amazing voice he heard, since he was little. It was if no one he knew could compare to that voice. He smiled. As he approached the voice, it seemed to be right where he left Marie. He wondered if it was someone singing out of the blue. But, as he came closer, he saw Marie sitting on a bench. It seemed as if the voice belonged to Marie herself! Mordecai hid under a bush and listened to her singing.

_Lights will guide you home-_

_And ignite your bones-_

_And I will try to fix you._

Mordecai listened and couldn't help but clap. Marie looked everywhere for the anonymous clapping. Mordecai quickly stood up from his hiding spot and Marie spotted him. "Sorry. I just came and found you singing." He nervously said. Marie had a surprised expression, then she smiled. "That's all right. Do you have the bag, Agent Mordecai?" She joked. Mordecai laughed. "Why yes I do, Captain Marie." They both laughed in hysterics. Marie was glad that this place wasn't so dumb as it was.

^.^

Marie was introduced later to the people who worked here at the park. Skips, to her, was really an interesting guy. Pops, was little loony but she liked the fact that he knew how to play on the piano. Muscleman was just another loser to her, while High Five Ghost seemed okay. Mordecai knew that was almost everyone. He wished Rigby was here though. Rigby probably would have teased Rita but, apparently Marie wouldn't care. All she cared about was- no. Mordecai thought about it. Marie was really kind. She would never be mean. Or would she?

"You have a video game system?" Marie shrieked. Her voice casually changed to normal up to a squeaky voice. Then, she coughed and repeated what she said with a calm voice. Mordecai laughed. "Yep. It's even special." He smiled. Marie wondered how special it really was. As they played for a while, Mordecai seemed to realize how Marie was. She was special. He blushed at the thought of it. No, what was he thinking! She was special because she was… awesome? He really wasn't sure what the H he was talking about. He didn't realize that he groaned loudly. It startled Marie. "You okay, Mordecai?"

"Sort of. I just miss my friend." He lied. Well, it was a half lie.

"Oh. I'm sorry. And is it all right if I ask where is he now?"

"In the hospital. He's in a coma."

"What? Are you serious? I am super sorry!"

"No, no, it's fine. I mean, you didn't really know him."

"Yeah, but, still…"

Both played silently for a while. Marie finally broke it. "So, I guess, I replaced him, didn't I?"

Mordecai ,at first, wondered what she was talking about, but, realized she meant Rigby. "It's fine. I mean sure I'm mad Benson didn't tell us anything, but, at least I'm glad I can talk to someone."

Marie smiled at Mordecai. "Yeah… Oh, crap! I almost forgot!" Marie gasped. She got up and started rummaging into her small bag. Mordecai could hear Marie cursing in a different language which sounded Spanish and heard a phone ring. "Ah-a! There you are!" Marie chuckled and revealed a small mobile phone in her left hand.

As she answered it, Mordecai could hear everything:

_Marie: "Hey, Nelly!_

_Nelly: "Marie, so did you get the job?"_

_Marie: "No, I got the job."_

_Nelly: "Don't get all sarcastic with me! Anyway, you were supposed to pick up your stuff an HOUR ago!" _

_Marie: "Don't yell! And, I know! I'll be there! Geesh, you sound like Mom!"_

_Nelly: "Good. Plus, your sister wants to say hi."_

_Marie: "Ok?"_

_Lydia: "Hi. Bye!"_

_Marie: " …."_

_Nelly : "Okay! Lydia spoke! See you!"_

_Marie: "All right! Bye!"_

Marie put her cell in her purse. "So, hey, can you do me a favor and come and help me get my stuff from my old home? " Mordecai didn't need to hesitate. "Sure!" He agreed. And off the two hoped in Marie's old pickup truck and left to her house.

_**(AN: Yay! Finished! So you all probably liked it. If not, give me some good criticism!) **_

_**Me: Yes! Finally!**_

_**Rita (sister) : What are you doing?**_

_**Me: Hamboning your face! **_

_**Rita: Whatever. **_


End file.
